The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling a variable valve actuation mechanism of an internal combustion engine.
A variable valve actuation mechanism of an internal combustion engine changes the valve actuation parameters of the intake valves, such as the opening period (valve duration) and opening and closing timing (valve timing). Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-263015 discloses an internal combustion engine having a variable valve actuation mechanism that varies valve duration and a variable valve actuation mechanism that changes valve timing.
To correspond to the needs of market, internal combustion engines are desired to have improved starting performance. Although various proposals have been made for improving the starting performance of engines, no proposals have been made for using a variable valve actuation mechanism to meet the demands.